rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, and/or sexual references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Content descriptors * D''': Some Suggestive Dialogue * '''L: Infrequent Coarse Language * S''': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) * '''V: Mild Violence ABC Shows *According to Jim *America's Funniest Home Videos *Barney Miller *Boy Meets World *The Chew *Coach (1989 TV Series) *Cougar Town *Charlie's Angels *The Critic (1994 TV Series) *Doogie Howser M.D *Dinosaurs (1991 TV Series) *The Donna Reed Show *The Drew Carey Show *Dharma and Greg *The Dating Game *8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter *Ellen (1994 TV Series) *Family Feud *Family Matters *The George Lopez Show *Hangin with Mr. Cooper *The Love Boat *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Last Man Standing *My Wife and Kids *The Middle *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *The Newlywed Game *Perfect Strangers *Roseanne (1988 TV Series) *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Sledge Hammer! *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *Taxi (1978 TV Series) *The Wonder Years *Wipeout (U.S. Game Show) *Whose Line is it Anyway? *Who's the Boss? *Who Wants to be a Millionaire Cartoon Network Shows *Adventure Time *Clarence *DC Nation Shorts *Dreamworks Dragons *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Justice League (2001 TV Series) *Justice League Unlimited *The Looney Tunes Show *Long Live the Royals *Mad (2010 TV Series) *Over the Garden Wall *Regular Show *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes) *Steven Universe *Sym-Bionic Titan *Teen Titans Go *ThunderCats (2011 Reboot) *The Tom and Jerry Show *Uncle Grandpa Syfy Shows *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge Adult-Swim Shows *Astro Boy *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Bleach (some episodes) *Blue Exorcist (episodes 11 and 12) *The Brak Show *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (episodes 15-17) *Inuyasha (most episodes) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (some episodes) *Kekkaishi (some episodes) *Kikaider (every episode but episode 5) *Kikaider 01 *Lupin the 3rd (most episodes) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Off the Air (episodes 3-4, 6-7, 9) *Pilot Candidate (episode 12) *Space Dandy (episode 25) CBS Shows *All in the Family *The Dukes of Hazzard *Evening Shade *Everybody Loves Raymond *Gunsmoke *Good Times (1974 TV Series) *Hogan's Heroes *Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV Series) *The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series) *The Jeffersons *The King of Queens *Magnum, P.I. *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *Maude (1972 TV Series) *Murphy Brown *M.A.S.H. *The Nanny (1993 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Old Christine *Newhart (1982 TV Series) *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Rhoda (1974 TV Series) *Rules of Engagement *The Twilight Zone *Tattletales (1974 Game Show) *Walker, Texas Ranger *WKRP in Cincinnati *Yes, Dear The CW Shows *The Flash (2014 TV Series) A&E Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows CNBC Shows Fox Shows *Arrested Development *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (U.S. Game Show) *Beverly Hills, 90210 *The Bernie Mac Show *Bob's Burgers *Cops (1989 TV Series) *Glee *King of the Hill *Malcolm in the Middle *Raising Hope *The Simpsons *The Tracey Ullman Show *That 70's Show NBC Shows *The A-Team *Bonanza *Brotherly Love *Blossom (1991 TV Series) *Chain Reaction *Cheers (1982 TV Series) *Caroline in the City *CHIPs (1977 TV Series) *Community (2009 TV Series) *Celebrity Family Feud *Diff'rent Strokes *Deal or No Deal *The Facts of Life *Frasier (1993 TV Series) *Family Ties *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Flip Wilson Show *The Golden Girls *Hollywood Squares *The Hogan Family *Just Shoot Me! *Knight Rider (1982 TV Series) *Match Game *My Name is Earl *Mad About You *Matlock (1986 TV Series) *Quantum Leap *Rowman and Martin's Laugh-In *Seinfeld *Sanford and Son *The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson *1 vs. 100 (U.S. Game Show) *3rd Rock from the Sun *Wings (1990 TV Series) *Will and Grace History Channel Shows PBS Shows Discovery Family Shows AMC Shows Travel Channel Shows TV Land Shows FYI Shows HBO Shows *Tales from the Crypt Food Network Shows MTV Shows * Daria BBC One/BBC One HD/BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who First-Run Syndication Shows *Fun House (Game Show) *Gargoyles *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation Animal Planet Shows *The Planet's Funniest Animals UPN Shows *Dilbert (1999 TV Series) *Everybody Hates Chris USA Network Shows *Duckman KTMA-TV/The Comedy Channel/Comedy Central/Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 The WB Shows *Reba (2001 TV Series) *Smallville (2001 TV Series) Lifetime/The Family Channel/Pax Shows *Shop 'til You Drop Fox Kids Shows *Batman: The Animated Series Kids WB Shows *Superman: The Animated Series Youtube Shows *The Annoying Orange (Web Series) TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings